


Bush Medicine

by SweetAndSourBaby



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, F/M, Humiliation, Lace Panties, Nude Photos, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Humiliation, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAndSourBaby/pseuds/SweetAndSourBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blu Medic falls head over heels for Red Sniper after she realizes they were ment for each other. But how the Blu Spy take this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Him?

**Author's Note:**

> The Rainbow Team story was killing me.

Sniper groaned and lifted his rifle. Not much was happening on the battle field due to the excruciating cold. Snow was dumping from the sky onto the battlefield. The only person Sniper was really paying attention to was the BLU Medic. The whole BLU team was made of very energetic and perky females, but she was the most unique. Her accent was thick and she was horrible at English, but that made her so exquisite. At this very moment she was screaming at her Scout about something that seemed pretty important. 

"VAT ZE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU...YOU!" Medic was at a loss for words, mostly because she didn't know the words. She was in the middle of screaming match with her Scout and was loosing. "SO WHAT I KILLED YOUR STUPID BIRDS! THEY ARE BIRDS!" Medic grabbed Scout's throat. "MEINE BIRDS AREN'T JUST BIRDS! ZEH ARE FAMILY!" RED Sniper leaned forward and looked through his scope. The fight looked like it was getting serious, so he wanted to be prepared to do anything. 

BLU Scout's cheeks burned with anger as she continued to yell. "GET YOUR NAZI HANDS OFF OF ME!" She shoved Medic far from her and stood straighter. "BIRDS ARE BIRDS! GET OVER IT!" Medic felt a tingle in her fingertips. She walked up to Scout and gave her a backhand slap. "AND YOU ARE JUST A GIRL, I CAN KILL YOU!" This is when things took a turn for a worst. Scout pulled out her pretty boy's pocket pistol and held it to Medic's forehead. "I dare you."

Sniper knew he had to do something so he pointed his rifle to the BLU Scout's head and placed his left middle finger on the trigger. He pulled it back, shooting a speeding bullet straight into the opposite Scout's head. "Wave goodbye to your head wanka!" At least he killed someone, not to mention help out his crush. BLU Scout's scrawny little body landed on the floor and twitched. 

BLU Medic tightened her scarf as she watched her pathetic excuse for a Scout crash to the ground. "Zat's vat you get." Medic looked up to see where the bullet came from and noticed the RED Sniper sitting in his nest. "Him?" She couldn't believe it, he had saved her. The small, female German looked around before running towards the RED base. "He deserves a cute little vevard." As she ran, she felt a hand grab her leg, tripping her. "Ow, was zum Teufel war das?" 

BLU Spy looked up from her freezing cold hiding spot and noticed what she did. "Mon pauvre bébé! I'm so sorry! I thought you were a RED member!" Spy grabbed Medic and held her tight. "Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal à mon enfant douce. I'm so sorry." BLU Medic wiggled in Spy's grasp, but couldn't get free. "Spy, please let go. I'm fine." Clearly, Spy wasn't listening for she wasn't letting go. "Je ne vais pas lâcher. You're too precious." Medic rose to her feet and started to walk. "Let go. I have zings to do." Spy pulled Medic back down and looked her in the eyes. "Non." BLU Spy smashed her lips against Medic's. 

Spy kissed Medic hard. "Zis is vat you get." BLU Medic screamed and pushed her spy's face into the ice below. "NO! NO!" That's all Medic could think to say. Her body was reacting in an odd matter, filling her with pain and tiredness. "Vat did you do to me?" BLU Spy giggled as she tried to pull her bloodied face from the ice. "Vell...umf...I put a little...merde...pill in your mouth. You'll just get...dear lord...kind of tired."


	2. But...What if?

BLU Medic felt her eyelids get heavy as she sat down. "Vhy? Vat did I do?" Spy didn't answer Medic, mainly because she couldn't breathe or speak properly at this point. "Answer me you vile woman!" BLU Spy ignored her German friend's anger and focused on getting her face unstuck from the ice before she died due to suffocation. Because her nose was broken and blocked, blood was now trying to spill out of mouth. BLU Spy didn't feel like getting anymore body parts frozen so she ended up gulping down her own blood. 

BLU Medic tried her hardest to get up and run away, run to the RED Sniper and hold him close, but her body was fighting against her. In all directions, silence...until the sound of snow crunching filled the air. BLU Medic's vision was fading fast, but she could make out the structure of a tall human male. "Please." She begged in a hoarse voice. "Help me." The figure noticed her laying down and scooped her up. 

RED Sniper tightened his hood and continued to walk. "Bloody hell it's cold." He muttered. The large Australian had noticed a while ago that the BLU Medic had left her Scout's body alone and shuffled across the field to the RED base. She disappeared behind the base about fifteen minutes ago and he was starting to get curious. As he scanned the area around him, he swore he heard something. It was very faint but it sounded like something moving in the snow. He stood as still as possible and listened. "Wot bloody wanka is out here?" Then he realized it, BLU MEDIC! He sped around the corner of his base and headed towards the sounds. He slid to a stop when he saw something that made his heart drop. He saw BLU Medic laying on her back, pain and discomfort swimming in her eyes. He slowed his pace as he walked towards the small German in front of him. 

There was something about the way BLU Medic was laying down that made RED Sniper blush. Her head was tilted back, her legs spread. He shook his head trying to rid of his lewd thoughts, but not much happened. "Her skin looks so soft." Sniper thought as he scooped her up. "Like a little baby." RED Sniper held Medic close to his chest and started to walk back to his base. Her body withered in his grasp as BLU Medic wrapped her arms around the bushman. RED Sniper's face started to heat up as he stopped moving. She was…holding him. Maybe he was just over thinking things, but what if this was a sign. Maybe God was trying to bring them together. 

BLU Medic slowly opened her eyes, only to reveal that she was in a strange room, alone. Just above her eyes was a very familiar hat. "S-Sniper?" She slowly removed the hat from her head and examined it. BLU Medic frantically looked around before cramming her nose deep into the hat. "Ā, watashi no kami, kono bōshi wa subarashī nioi ga shimasu." Her cheeks turned a dark red as she continued to inhale the strong scent of RED Sniper's hat. "Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu." BLU Medic was so absorbed in what she was doing it took her a moment to notice what language she was speaking. She placed the hat on the floor next to her and hid her face in her hands. 

"I'm dumb." BLU Medic moaned. She didn't speak Japanese often, but when she did it normally ment she was in a lustful mood. "It's just a hat." As she lie there, questioning her actions, she heard a door creak open. "Mate, are you awake?" That was it, BLU Medic knew this was the end. RED Sniper kidnapped her and now she was going to die. "Ja." Medic felt the bed under her shift as RED Sniper sat down next to her. "I'm sorry mate. I'm really sorry."


End file.
